


Soon Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mpreg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg.

Title: Soon Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Another one written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** challenge: # 49: Green  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: the slashchat girls.  
Authors Notes: Mpreg! *takes opportunity to use Mpreg icon*

  
~

Soon Enough

~

“Stay the hell away from me, Potter!” Draco looked a bit green.

Harry held out his hands in a placating gesture. “Okay, Draco, just calm down. Everything will be just fi--”

“Fuck you! Nothing is fine, you bastard!”

Harry blinked as Draco began to sob uncontrollably.

“Draco?”

Draco sniffed. “What?”

“Let’s go in for a check up, yeah?”

“What for?”

“The mood sw-- I mean, the way you’re been kinda sensitive lately.”

“I’m pregnant, not sick.”

“I know, I just--” Harry sighed, ducking as a plate flew by his head. This phase of pregnancy couldn’t end soon enough for him.

~


End file.
